


sing me into oblivion

by heartrapier



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, super short drabble, the earl is quite fond of the fourteenth isn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartrapier/pseuds/heartrapier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to hold the Fourteenth's hand in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me into oblivion

Through his gloves, it is a challenge to feel someone's hand in his, but he has grown to recognise the feelings of the Fourteenth's smooth fingers digging into his palm, sliding between his own fingers and grabbing onto his skin. He remembers that the Fourteenth laughed when he squeezed back, and the man would fake pain, but the Earl would not let go. The Fourteenth would put his other hand on top of their clenched fists, and whisper reassurance into his ear.

The Earl wonders if Allen Walker's hands would feel the same.


End file.
